


Harry Potter Next Generation Mini Fics

by themysteriesofshipping



Series: Harry Potter Next Generation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Dates, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriesofshipping/pseuds/themysteriesofshipping
Summary: Featuring the next generation of Harry Potter





	1. Dom/Narci

**Author's Note:**

> Dominique graduated the previous year, Narcissa is a seventh year. They're at a party in the Malfoy's backyard and it's very late. Dominique and Narcissa both aim to become professional quidditch players.

It was the middle of winter, their holiday was almost over and Narcissa was partied out. She was laying in the snow, staring at the stars, when someone laid beside her. 

“This spot taken?” Dominique Weasley asked. 

“It is now.” Narcissa smiled. 

There was always something about Dominique that haunted Narcissa. The red hair, the freckles, the big brown eyes. She was beautiful. Her personality was impeccable too. She was cunning and ambitious, intelligent and loyal, brave and kind. She was everything Narcissa wanted to be and everything she loved. 

“The stars are pretty tonight.” Dominique said, but she wasn’t looking at the stars. 

“They are,” Narcissa agreed. “A certain quidditch player looks pretty tonight too.” 

“I am beautiful aren’t I?” Dominique asked playfully. “You’re not so bad yourself.” Something in her voice had changed, it was heavy now. Like she was trying to say something without saying it. 

Narcissa wasn’t shocked, just slightly surprised. She’d seen the way Dominique looked at Johanna at a party two years before, she knew Dom was not straight. But attracted to her? No way. 

“I know,” Narcissa said turning her head. “That’s why I said it.” 

Dominique looked up to the sky. “You’re cocky Narci,” she said, voice still heavy. “I like it.” 

“Why Dominique Weasley, are you coming on to me?” Narcissa joked, but she had hope. She’d been crushing on Dominique for the better part of a year. 

“If I tell you something will you promise to keep it between us?” 

“Cross my heart.” 

Dom glanced at her before turning back to her usual self. “I’m gay,” she sighed. “I haven’t told anyone else. But I figured you be the best choice to tell first. Seeing I’ve been in love with with you for a year now.” 

When Narcissa opened her mouth to speak Dom cut her off. 

“You don’t have to say anything but let me finish,” She looked Narci in the eye. “I love how funny and kind you are. Albus tells me all about how good you are in potions, and how good a tutor you are. You’re an amazing quidditch player, made the team in your first year. That’s some next level shit. You’re the biggest nerd I’ve ever met, I mean seriously. When Rose and Lucy invited you over for Christmas this year I was thrilled because I knew my family’d love you, even uncle Ron, and I wanted to tell you about my feelings. This summer was amazing. I got drafted into the Tornadoes’ reserves and next year I might even get to play in a professional game. Spending time with you was the cherry on top. Your uncle Marcus is a great coach and you just happened to be at every practice and game. You’re braver then you give yourself credit for, cunning too. Loyal to your bones, and so kind. I couldn’t help but fall in love with you.” 

Narcissa just laid, taking it all in. Dominique Weasley, bad ass extraordinaire, Slytherin beater, and more beautiful then a full veela. 

When she didn’t say anything Dom nodded. “I get it,” she smiled sadly. “It's okay." 

Before she could move Narcissa pulled her into a kiss. 

“I’ve been in love with you for a while too.” Narcissa said when they broke for breath. 

Dom pressed her forehead to Narcissa's, smiling. “Let’s get out of the snow.” 

“My room’s empty.” Narcissa supplied cheekily. 

“Then that’s where we’ll be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this from mt original post but not much.


	2. Al/Scorpius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al and Scorpius' first date. The summer before their sixth year.

Al wrung his hand together. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He'd been so nervous when he'd asked Scorpius out, and over the moon when Scorpius said yes. Now all he had to do was keep his nerves in check long enough to have a good date with Scorpius. 

They met up at the small restaurant that Al knew Scorpius loved and got their usual booth. Scorpius looked amazing, as always. Dark knitted sweater and dark jeans. Al was far too smitten for his own good. 

"How's your summer been?" Scorpius asked. 

"Good. Rose has been making everyone help her with quidditch. I think she's gonna be the strictest captain we've ever had this year." Al noticed Scorpius rubbing his arm tenderly.  _Of course,_ Al thought,  _he doesn't want to hear about quidditch after his accident._ Al had to change the subject before either of them had a chance to dwell on the memory. "What have you been up to?" 

Scorpius shrugged. "I've been babysitting a lot for my sister, she had the baby by the way. I don't think I told you that." 

"Boy or girl?" 

"Girl. Jessa." 

Scorpius smiles as he talks about his niece and how much fun him and Narci have been having by dressing her up in baby Tornadoes gear to annoy their new brother-in-law, a Canons reserve player. Al knows he's so gone right now that it's embarrassing. He really should have told Scorpius about his feelings  _a lot_ sooner. 

 

At the end of their meal Al takes Scorpius back home. They take a long walk up the drive and Al wraps his arm around Scorpius' shoulder as they do. He's about to make a height joke when Scorpius beats him to it and he knows. He's so in love. Sappy, teenage puppy love. But he's in love. 


End file.
